Usuario discusión:Diegox12360
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia! Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, entradas de blog, pokénovelas, artículos serios... con total libertad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Alvarodarkray (Discusión) 15:21 13 mar 2010 te descubri Si quieres regalarme uno de mis pkmn favoritos shiny regalame a skarmory. Kingdra ya tengo uno al 100 y honckrow es muy feo. Saludos: Vicho Ok bueno tu dialganovela El master quieres ser mi amigo? ASBFLASDBFSALBÑF No me va la tarjeta pirtata a si que tendras que esperar porfavor ESPERA [[Usuario:Carlos96 |'CX']] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |'¿Que quieres?']] [[User blog:Carlos96| Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] 13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Luego si eso te aviso 13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)13:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)~ Re Lo primero que debo decirte es que debes vencer antes a un aprendiz; DP o Taco. # Las reglas estan en Gimnasio Venisow. 6 VS 6, individual autonivelado al nv 100. # Solo un legendario. # Soy de España. # El día si, la hora no creo porque aquí sería muy tarde. # El mío es: 1462 4114 4815. Saludos, --IEP · D de duelo 13:23 20 abr 2010 (UTC) .... La verdad es que...no tengo wi-fi :( soy de Venezuela(cerca de donde vive DP)Tachira,pero puedes ir a esta pagina El hogar de Giratina mi wiki :) en el mundo distorsion Oye... Diego algo me huele mal... un administrador a borrado las páginas de usuarios de varias personas si no quieres que te borren la tuya... Mejor no edites nada, o si no sabran que estas aki. parece que han bloqueado a muchos administradores sin ninguna razon. O el administrador es malo, o a sido hackeado. No firmare el mensaje pero de todas maneras soy Vicente Varas Ponce RE: 1.-Pues 3 2.-Si, solamente 1 3.-Venezuela 4.-el mio 3009 0836 1956 Ya te he respondido,el nombre de nick ponme Alex.Saludos --'Dr.' House 01:06 24 abr 2010 (UTC) PD:Es para mi gym? :Claro que podemos,te voy a esperar en el wi-fi --'Dr.' House 01:22 24 abr 2010 (UTC) ::De 2 pokemon's --'Dr.' House 01:29 24 abr 2010 (UTC) :::Como que tienes muchos shinies no? Acepto tu reto... Komo dije, acepto tu reto, pero te haz saltado una regla muy importante en mi gym ke te explikare luego, primero respondere tus preguntas: 1 La batalla es de 5 vs 5 en modo batalla doble autonivelado al nivel 100. 2 Se permita el uso de 1 legendario. 3 Este Viernes estoy libre, haci ke sin problemas batallare kontigo. 4 Soy de Hispanoamerica (México). 5 Tengo 2 codigos, en este caso usaré el ekipo de platinum: 3223 4679 5611. Mi ekipo de SS esta en fuerte entrenamiento y todavia no esta listo para ser usado. Espero haber contestado correctamente a tus preguntas y ke no tengas ninguna incognita, si es haci preguntame lo que desconoces (sin invadir mi privacidad XFA ;D). Komo te dije al principio, pienso ke no haz leido bien las reglas de mi gym, no obstante te digo aki la ke te haz saltado: -"Debes de retar a uno de mis 3 asistentes disponibles, no se es necesario ganar, solo dar buena batalla para ke te koncideren digno de una batalla konmigo", si vences a uno de mis asistentes antes del Viernes o Domingo (ya ke los Sabados no estoy disponibles para batallas) tendras una batalla por mi medalla. Sin mas por el momento, saludos y suerte en la batalla. Atte:--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 02:19 29 abr 2010 (UTC) eee para empezar para que gimnacio es y decirte klas reglas --Balo Me vas a contar algo 02:12 1 may 2010 (UTC) Ok son se lleva un legendario y son 5 vs 5--Balo Me vas a contar algo 02:27 1 may 2010 (UTC) Como un...: Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard.pngCHARIZARD En el mundo Distorcion ¿What a Question? Coments¡¡¡ 14:28 3 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Pelea *6 Pokemon. *Doble. *Sin Legendarios. *Mis datos están en mi página de usuario. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos 21:21 3 may (UTC) Re:Intercambio Pues busco un Mew o cualquiera de los Pokémon que busco que están en mi página de usuario. Saludos.--M. trainer 15:55 6 may 2010 (UTC) Batalla En estos momentos he dejado de jugar a platino, estoy entrenando un equipo en HG, por lo que ha cambiado el código de amigo que te di antes. Todavía no estoy listo, cuando este preparado te dejaré un mensaje. Posiblemente cambien también las normas del gimnasio. Perdona las molestias, --IEP · D de duelo 16:40 6 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Todavía no ha empezado.Hasta que no haya 4 o más concursantes no comenzaráAlvarodarkray 21:23 7 may 2010 (UTC) RE Puedes ver en las políticas que si hay muchos torneos sin realizar, no se pueden hacer nuevos torneos. Lo mejor sería que te apuntaras a otros, como el Torneo Venisow. De todas formas, yo si que te dejo, aunque consulta con otros administradores =) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 18:22 11 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Chile DP ( pipe y diego ) Olle diego ya hise el torneo , miralo , pedi permiso y todo eso . si no te gusta algo cambialo . No crees que podamos usar la plantilla de "este usuario es lider de uno o mas torneos" Bueno ahy tienes =D Quen mas po $#$#$ ¿? Alguna duda¿? 17:00 15 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Diego Mira men como los 2 somos los lideres del torneo puedes hacer modificaciones pero diciendome en el msn , para lo privado , y si quieres haslo lo que tu dijiste no tengo problema en ganar con mi Garchomp $ Quen mas que yo ''$ [[usuario discusión:Pipe13|¿? Alguna duda ¿?]] '17:50 17 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Oscuro ¿Participas? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?]]~ Bloc~ Vols guanyar? ~ ~Aixì 14:47 20 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Pués ahora no, si eso mañana, ya te anoté.Elite <•> <•> 21:20 20 may 2010 (UTC)PD:La letra salía chica porque habia un activado. Hola Diegox Hola. Pon esto en tu usuario ;) '''Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 14:40 22 may 2010 (UTC) RE Para combatir dame tu msn, y así lo acordamos todo más rapida y fácilmente. --IEP · D de duelo 13:29 25 may 2010 (UTC) Hola. Sí es verdad que parece igual al mundo misterioso del cielo, pero es que la empecé a las 22:30, o por ahí. Vamos,que mis ideas sobre esas horas no son muy brillantes y ahora no me voy a poner a cambiarlo todo.PG 14:21 26 may 2010 (UTC) El combate Cuando quieras te hecho el combate.link=Usuario:Carlos96link=Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 [[User blog:Carlos96| '''''Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|''Mi ciudad]] 14:29 27 may 2010 (UTC) RE:olle Los dias tienen que ser entre el 1 al 7 creo que un ... miercoles o martes estaria bien.Las reglas podriamos poner las de antes y vale cualquier legendario. --◄(-__-)► 'ДĻØŊë' 'īŊ'-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 18:18 27 may 2010 (UTC) Re:Torneo Oscuro Te toca combatir con . La fecha no está decidida, ya que faltan participantes. Ya le aviso yo, porque es mi vecino :D 'Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'''Vols?]]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 18:49 27 may 2010 (UTC) PD: Le he ganado siempre, pero procura llevar contra él algo fuerte para matar su Palkia shiny. RE:pelea Pues Puede ser el Jueves.--◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 22:38 31 may 2010 (UTC) Super Wiki Te doy el Link para que Vayas trata de Super Smash Bros Respondeme Alli;Link=Super Wiki Firmado:Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SuperWiki 00:16 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: olle De acuerdo, felicidades. Dime el resultado exacto del combate (cuantos pokes te quedaron vivos). Saludos, --IEP · D de duelo 16:45 3 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Oscuro Tienes que combatir con en un plazo desde mañana hasta el próximo jueves. Si nadie me dice el resultado, seréis eliminados. '''Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 14:31 9 jun 2010 (UTC) No pasa nada, porque es una liguilla. Puedes seguir en la competición aunque se te contará como perdido. Tienes 5 puntos y vas último en la clasificación. ¡Suerte! [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 12:53 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: se me olvido algo xD Hola, ya te voy a poner como aprendiz en mi gimnasio n_n, por cierto, quieres pelear conmigo? para inaugurarlo Saludos de:Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 21:47 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Se me olvido darte el link a mi chat! xD http://xat.com/Ghost_Giratina entra cuando puedas Torneo Oscuro ¡Hola! Te toca combatir en esta jornada contra . Saludos y suerte [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 15:05 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow En la 2da ronda voy yo contra ti, creo que esta vez podrias pelear sin arceus ¬ ¬ y con 1 legend, U N O, podemos hablar por mi chat, el link esta dos comentarios mas arriba mensajes mas arriba (xD)Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 18:05 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Si SI SI, esta bien el sabado, con esas reglas feas...pero pasa por mi chat, que quiero hablar contigo http://xat.com/Ghost_Giratina Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 23:21 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Hay un problema, el combate no puede ser hoy, podria ser mañana domingo? Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 15:51 19 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:grufuhrifjiubg Puedo ofrecerte un pikachu con surf y placaje electrico Palkia Bulbasaur Magmotar Electrivire Cresselia Fredogodorffredo xd Bien mi mensaje no importa PERO LEELO , coomo bien chile le gano a honduras y a suicia , luego le ganaremos alos "PURA BOCA" los españoles, solo pasaba para saludarte y recordarte que el martes ahy clases y me tienes que dar todos tus pokes , porque soy un hacker de R4 e.e bueno tu sabes que me gussta poner "PD" pero no lo hare porque solo me pasaba x Dp , para saaludar amis parners , PD _: nuestro torneo... FUE UN TOTAL FRACASO XD bueno se me olvido firmar asique no podras pasaarte por mi discucion era esoxd 12:41 21 2010 (UTC) Re: disculpa por no conectarme el domingo, para el proximo domingo tambien puedes? y si, a la misma hora Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 16:59 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Mi codigo es: 0560-9496-7489, por cierto, que te costaba revisar la pagina del torneo para ver mi codigo? Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 17:28 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Con la limpieza, se están cambiando la categoría Dialganovelas por Novelas. Saludos. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 17:57 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Pero ¿creaste un artículo con el prefijo Plantilla:? Menos mal que no. Si quieres poner un sprite de un pokémon, utiliza la plantilla . El funcionamiento es el siguiente. En la zona del sprite, pon entre lo siguiente: S|Nombre del poké Además, es muy útil. Ahora están los sprites de HG/SS pero cuando salgan los del Black and White se cambiarán automáticamente. Para más información contacta con , creador de la plantilla. Saludos ; Shiny~link=User talk:Pokemon shiny|25px 09:26 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Tabla Pokémon Solo digo que antes de poner una plantilla aprende a usarla. Informate en la plantilla que te he puesto en el titulo y ya podras poner esta plantilla en los artículos de pokémon.[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 10:40 25 jun 2010 (UTC) PD:Solo era un consejo, no un insulto. Re: Si no se presenta, ganarás los puntos. Saludos. 'Shiny~ 09:15 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Pokemon favorito Cual es tu pokemon favorito?¿Alex pokemon 13:51 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! ¡Archiva esto! '''Shiny~ 14:34 30 jun 2010 (UTC) OK ok ya lo eres, quieres mi amigo , ponme como typhlosion o torterra Mini o Ponce Torneo Sinjoh Te invito a que participes del Torneo Sinjoh, lo organizo yo y un amigo, ahí lo verás. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 18:35 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh ¡Todo está listo!, el Torneo empieza ya, tienes un plazo de 5 días, para tener la batalla contra tu oponente. Si tu contrincante no cumple con las normas has de comunicarlo a uno de los organizadores. En caso aún tengas dudas también comunicanoslo. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 21:51 16 jul 2010 (UTC) eres mi contricante pon una hora vivo en españa por favor contesta rapido Pokmn-master 14:24 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Vale! El lunes pero tu decides la horaPokmn-master 12:00 18 jul 2010 (UTC) RE:duda De momento se pueden usar hasta 2 Pokémon legendarios. Si la pelea ya se dio no importa. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 14:08 20 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Por favor, firma en las discusiones. Vale! El jueves hasta el jueves Pokmn-master 22:38 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Estrategia Mi estrategia es la siguiente: Uso este equipo (Bronzong shiny) Ninjask irá acumulando speed con su habilidad, a la vez que acumula atack con danza espada. Entonces ira usando X Scissor. Cuando le queden pocos PS, cambio con relevo y saco a shuckle, ahi uso truco fuerza y su defense (614) se pasa a atack con truco fuerza + lo que ninjask acumuló y toda su velocidad ni te digo. Ahí, uso trampa rocas y enveneno a mis rivales. Bronzong con unos 3 usos de paz mental y con psíquico como muy eficaz es imparable. Sino por su lentitud, uso giro bola, que sumado a su ataque es poderosísimo. terremoto también. Wobbuffet ya sabes la estrategia :P Si me sale mal, uso mismodestino. Con Garchomp y Snorlax es ír a lo bestia con sus súper-ataques. Pues esa es mi estratefia ;) Only shinies~'Questions'~ 21:05 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok! A las 11 hora chilena y para mi las 5 hora de españa Pokmn-master 11:05 24 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Archiva esto! <>~'<>'~ 20:53 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Baby! El Torneo Baby comienza ya! mira la pagina para ver con quien te toca!Recuerda leer las reglas , tiene 3 días para lanzar el combate, si ganas avisame acá, en mi discución.Coordina con tu oponente para ver cuando pelearán, si no puedes pelear en el tiempo que te he puesto avisame y veré que puedo hacer. Atte: La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 00:12 16 ago 2010 (UTC) :Soy de Mexico y tu para saber usos horarios •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 22:02 16 ago 2010 (UTC) : Bueno Tendrán hasta el día 22, si después no me dan el esultado pus cha chan chan chaaaaan! jejjej La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 21:02 17 ago 2010 (UTC)Jejeje, mira, de poder usarlos, no hay ninguna rega que los prohiba, pero, no crees que es un poco injusto? todos usando level 5 y tu usando un legendario? de poder puedes pero no creo que debas La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 21:05 17 ago 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Archiva esto ;) <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 16:40 28 ago 2010 (UTC)